Photo Spread
by NegaiFreak
Summary: It's been over a year since Sunset was divorced, so she could use someone to start getting back into the dating game. Unfortunately for Sting, that game's about to start at a dangerous level... FAIRY TAIL/EQUESTRIA GIRLS CROSSOVER! RATED M! FEATURING STING X SUNSET! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!


**Hey folks! Ready for some more awesome content from yours truly? I'm currently on spring break right now, so that's how these stories are coming out one by one in multitudes. But I'm only setting up a few stories to do later when I have some free time. As of right now, I've scheduled my time to do just a few things over the break, including "Omni Force: WAR".**

 **For now though, let's focus on something that's probably been on everyone's mind: Sting X Sunset. Obviously, I made this a really big deal in "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover", so I thought a story centering around them furthering their relationship might be the best thing to do.**

 **This takes place a year and a half after Sunset divorced Rook, meaning that she's still a free spirit. And you might be wondering where the idea of this story came from…**

 **Well, I'll let you know at the end. This is "Photo Spread"!**

 **PHOTO SPREAD**

"Holy crap…" Sting Eucliffe uttered as he looked at the pages of Sorcerer's Weekly with a blush spread across his cheeks. While most men would admire all of the women models inside of it, especially the ones from Fairy Tail, he was viewing one in particular. Sunset Shimmer had always caught his eyes since she started her modeling career, which had taken her to great fame. It also meant that she was quite popular as she was a part of two different guilds. The tattoo-like marks on her hands were part of her unique style to branch out and try new things. "Jeez…" the white dragon slayer grumbled, resting his head against his right hand while still looking at the pages, seeing his crush in several different dresses, bikinis, and costumes throughout a good chunk of the pages, ignoring the text that went along with them.

"She's quite the popular one these days, huh?" a familiar voice inquired from directly behind him, causing him to yelp in surprise as he tossed the magazine up into the air, ending up being caught in the right hand of Minerva Orland, "It's no secret that you like her, Sting," she pointed out, "Stop acting so paranoid," she advised, making him grimace slightly.

"Sorry, milady…" he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before standing up from the table he had been sitting at, "I've just been thinking about her a lot more lately…" he admitted while glancing down in an ashamed manner.

"I know that she and her husband divorced recently," the spatial magic user replied with a hint of concern in her tone, "but you don't need to get all worried about that…" she noted to him as he frowned deeply.

"Yeah, it's been a year and a half anyways…" he mentioned, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Hm…" the female beside him hummed in thought while putting her hand onto her chin, letting off a grin as she recalled something, "Maybe she needs someone to start dating her again…" she suggested with a smirk, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, she's definitely not going out with her ex…" he pointed out, folding his arms behind his head as she sighed deeply.

"I meant that she could use a nice day with a certain blockhead…" she muttered as a tick mark appeared upon her forehead, making him blink in realization and blush madly.

"N-No, she doesn't need that…" he stuttered in claim, turning his head away, "Besides," he continued in a somber tone, "I'm not the right guy for someone like her…" he confessed, taking a deep breath of air.

"Oh for goodness' sake…" Minerva grumbled out of frustration, lighting her hands up in aurora-colored aura, suddenly trapping the guildmaster within a sphere of it, much to his surprise as his eyes widened.

"H-Hey, Minerva-!" His stammering remark was interjected as he could feel himself being moved out of the guild hall, while others just stared at them blankly.

"Looks like milady's finally had it with him…" Lector pointed out from another table with Frosch and Rogue Cheney.

"He had it coming…" the shadow dragon slayer mentioned as grin came across his lips. In a yelp, Sting was tossed outside, landing onto the stone walkway on his back with a grunt.

"Ow…" he uttered in pain, sitting up.

"She's got a modeling gig just a few blocks from the guild," the spatial magic user's voice told him as she perked up to see her standing at the doorway, "Ask her out when she's done," she added, slamming the accesses shut soon afterwards.

"Ergh…" the blonde haired man growled while standing back up, "Fine…" he muttered, grumbling under his breath as his shoulders hunched over, not looking forward to the events to come. A few moments later, he found himself just outside of a building that was about three stories tall, seeing several flashes of white light through the windows of the second floor. "Guess that's it," he inquired, going inside and heading up the stairs.

"Cool! Cool! COOL!" a voice screamed repeatedly, making him grimace as he remembered who was likely there as well. Once he arrived, he saw several photographers snapping pictures, including the reporter who was observing from afar. He then widened his eyes to see what they were looking at. In front of a dark backdrop was Sunset Shimmer, who was donning a police officer's hat upon her head, a black leather choker, bands along her arms, a white tank top that revealed her midriff, and a pair of jeans with lacing rather than buttons. A trickle of blood emerged from the white dragon slayer's nose upon seeing her.

' _HOLY CRAP!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, covering his nose immediately, ' _She's even hotter in person!_ ' he realized to himself as he blushed madly.

"Okay, we're all set," one of the men there said, as the rest of them put their cameras down, "Great work today, miss Shimmer," he complimented.

"Yeah, you were so COOL!" Jason added loudly.

"Uh, thanks," the Equestrian magic user replied somewhat nervously with a drop of sweat rolling down from her head. She then noticed the guildmaster standing beyond them, smiling upon seeing him. "Sting!" she cried out, racing over to him as her hat fell off, "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever…" she noted while brushing her hair back.

"Uh… yeah…" he agreed nervously, glancing off to the side, "Milady asked me to come over and… well… get ya home, I guess…" he explained to her, scratching his cheek.

"Minerva did?" she questioned while arching an eyebrow in suspicion, "Well at any rate," she kept going, making him perk up, "I'm glad you're here," she said, "It's amazing that you're even here at all with all the commotion…" she mentioned, much to his confusion as he blinked.

"What commotion?" he asked.

"That," a photographer replied, pointing towards a window. The white dragon slayer and the Omni Force squadron leader walked over, with the former gasping to see a huge crowd of people just outside.

"Whoa!" he yelped, taken aback as he stumbled a bit.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction…" Sunset admitted sheepishly with a grin, "When I went down to see what they wanted, they just pounced on me and started asking for autographs…" she explained, remembering the very awkward moments when they first conspired.

"It's happened ever since she made her first cover page all those years ago," another photographer chimed in, catching their attentions, "We've tried to get her out of here safe," he told them, "but those fans just can't seem to be quelled without at least every one of them getting an autograph from her," he finished.

"But that just means she's so cool!" the Sorcerer's Weekly reporter screamed excitedly, pumping his fists.

"Why not just use your MPG and get outta here rather than go through them?" the blonde haired man suggested, much to everyone's surprise, especially the former pony as she smacked herself in the face.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot…" she grumbled, reaching into the pocket of her jeans, while the Sabertooth wizard beside her just smiled. She pulled out her MPG a moment later, pressing its center with her index finger to make a holographic screen appear. "When's my next gig you guys?" she asked the photographers.

"Two weeks from now," one of them responded as she pressed an icon upon the index that had appeared, creating a portal that showed up right behind them.

"Thanks," she said in gratitude, trotting towards it. However, she then took notice of the fact that the white dragon slayer wasn't following her, having a downcast expression on his face. She just grinned, understanding how awkward he was feeling about walking in on her modeling. "You coming or what?" she guessed to him, making him perk up in surprise before he smiled, following her into the rift.

 **X**

"Whoa, I didn't know you had your own place…" Sting confessed as he and Sunset had arrived in the latter's universe at an apartment building. She twisted her key into the doorknob, opening the access to reveal her living space. It was somewhat roomy with a common area that included a sofa, a coffee table, and a TV, along with a small kitchen that had a stove and a microwave with a sink and a dishwasher.

"Rented it out after getting enough money from the sushi business," she told him, setting her keys down onto the tabletop before opening up another door, "Gotta say, that was a really good start for me," she admitted as she went inside the room. The guildmaster followed her, seeing that it was her bedroom as he saw a few dressers beside the divan, which had a white comforter and bright red pillows. He also took notice of the several photographs that were framed along her dressers. Most of them consisted of her and her friends from high school, but there were a few that he remembered seeing in the magazine as he grinned a little.

"Well, I like it," he commented, making her giggle, "So you've been staying here since…?" he started to guess as her expression shifted to a frown.

"I've had this place ever since my senior year in high school," she replied, turning back to face him as she removed the leather bands on her arms, "so it's not like I go right to the streets after divorcing Blonko…" she said, trying to take off her choker, "Uh, can you help me with this?" she asked him.

"Sure," he answered, going over and undoing the leather choker while standing right in front of her.

"You know…" she began, catching his attention, "I really wanted to see you again after all that crap with the fighting against the Marines, the Justice League, getting new members, and…" she listed off, but stopped upon noticing the concern in his eyes, "Rogue told me you were scared when I was out of commission for a while," she mentioned as she placed her hands against his shoulders, "and that you wrecked the guild hall because you were so mad about what Blonko did…" she added, wrapping her arms around his neck as he finally took off her choker.

"I… just… couldn't bear the thought of you being… hurt like that…" he slowly responded, brushing her left cheek with his right hand, noticing the crystal earring that dangled from her left ear, "Still got that, huh?" he inquired while smirking, making her stifle a laugh.

"It's a keepsake," she stated, leaning her head up to his, "Sting…" she uttered, closing her eyes and kissing him right on the lips passionately. He was slightly surprised at first, but gave way and closed his own eyes, wrapping his arms around her body. When their lip lock ended, they stared at each other in wonder, blushing madly.

"You sure it's okay to hold onto me without getting my memories in your head?" he inquired curiously, causing her to stifle yet another laugh as she smirked.

"I learned to _embrace_ that, remember?" she retorted with a raise of her eyebrow, "Besides, my power only works whenever I have that necklace on," she pointed out, moving her hands back over to his chest before pushing him down onto the bed in a yelp.

"Hey, what the-?" His question was halted as he gasped lightly to see the pair of handcuffs she had in her right hand, crawling onto the bed. "M-Milady?" the white dragon slayer stuttered nervously, "What are you doing with those?" he questioned as sweat rolled down from his face.

"Having some fun," she responded while licking her lips, taking his arms and putting them behind his back before restraining them with the cuffs, locking them with a click.

"H-HEY!" the guildmaster yelled, squirming around wildly to try and break free as the red and yellow haired girl.

"Don't worry, I have the key," she reassured while holding up the object in her hand, "You're gonna hafta try and take it from me though…" she mentioned with a smirk, making him growl angrily.

"You're playin' dirty, milady…" he muttered before letting off a wide grin, "Guess I'll have to do the same!" he declared, lunging out and grasping her top with his teeth, causing her to gasp.

"AH!" she yelped, hearing the article over her upper body start to rip, "Sting, wait!" she cried out in a desperate tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked sarcastically, "I've seen ya with a bra before…" he noted, continuing to tug at the tank top.

"But-!" Her remark was cut off at the moment her shirt was completely torn away, making him chuckle in victory. However, his smile instantly vanished into a sharp gasp as it turned out that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt, seeing her bare breasts in front of him. What remained of her ripped tank top was dropped from his mouth as he gawked at the sight of her bosoms.

"Wh-Whoa…" he stuttered in shock, gulping as the girl before him blushed madly.

"STING, YOU JERK!" she screamed, reeling her arm back and slapping him on the left side of his face directly.

"OW!" he yelped in pain, immediately keeping himself turned away as she folded her arms over her chest protectively, "S-Sorry…" he apologized ashamedly, blushing a bright red. Sunset still had an angered expression upon her face, but her eyes glanced downward for a moment to see the bulge growing in the white dragon slayer's pants, causing her to turn red profusely in embarrassment. On the other hand, he peeked over to see her chest, noticing how large it was while still being red himself.

"H-Huge…" they uttered simultaneously, catching each other's attentions before turning away in embarrassment.

"Hey, can I… get these cuffs off now?" the guildmaster asked.

"Uh, yeah," the Equestrian magic user replied, taking out the key and reaching behind his back to unlock the restraints, "Oh, darn it," she grumbled, struggling to find the lock itself with only her right hand. She used her left to grab the cuffs, leaving her breasts open to the view of the blonde haired teen before her, making him blush madly. With a click, the restraints finally came off, allowing him to move his arms and rub his wrists.

"Th-Thanks…" he stammered in gratitude, about to get off of the bed, "I… think I should go now…" he admitted, only to be stopped as the former pony grabbed his right arm, making him perk up.

"Sting, please…" she pleaded, removing his long glove for him, "I _want_ you to stay with me tonight…" she confessed while placing his bare extremity onto her right bosom, allowing him to caress it as his eyes trembled.

"Milady…" he uttered, pulling his hand back to remove the other glove before taking off both his vest and undershirts, much to her surprise, "I understand," he finally stated, "I always promised that I'd be there for you…" he mentioned with a chuckle, causing her to do the same. All of a sudden, he pounced on her, making fall onto the plush surface of the bed with a yelp. She then began moaning in pleasure as she could feel fondling her gently, licking and sucking on her nipples one at a time.

"Sting… AH~!" she exclaimed, starting to breathe heavily.

"Whoa, don't too excited yet…" the white dragon slayer advised jokingly with a chuckle, "We still got plenty more to get through…" he noted, glancing down at her jeans.

"Well… it's my first time…" she pointed out, fidgeting with her fingers out of embarrassment.

"Me too," the one looming over her replied, much to her surprise as she looked up at him with widened eyes, "Yeah, I'm just trying to act tough for ya…" he confessed, glancing away with a huge blush across his cheeks.

"Heh," Sunset chuckled, "It's cute," she noted with a bright smile, making him do the same, "But before we try any of that…" she began, reaching over to one of her dressers and pulling out something from the drawer, "let's make sure we don't end up having an accident," she told him, holding a packaged condom in her hand. He took it and smirked, knowing that they were about to engage in very unforgettable evening.

 **X**

Grunts and moans emanated from the bedroom as the sun was setting in the sky, with both Omni Force members having sex passionately together. The male's penis thrusted in and out of the female's vagina as they kept on going throughout the night, taking different positions in order to make love. Fortunately, the former of the two had the protection he was given upon him, relieving him of the worry of accidentally getting her pregnant.

"Aw… god damn…" he cursed, feeling so good from the constant throbbing of his member.

"What's the matter, Sting?" his squadron leader questioned, pushing herself off of him, removing his rod from her genitalia in the meantime, "You almost done?" she guessed with a cheeky smile.

"We've… been at this… for hours…" he breathed out tiredly, sweating from every inch of his naked body.

"That's all right…" she reassured, placing her hand onto his dick and removing the condom from it, "I've got one more trick that'll make you feel good…" she mentioned while smirking, making him blink in confusion. She then placed his genitalia in between her breasts, moving them up and down slowly as he gnashed his teeth together.

"Ergh… Sunset…" he grunted, feeling her tongue lick the tip of his penis while using her bosoms to rub it gently, "I'm gonna…! AH!" he yelped loudly. All of a sudden, a whitish substance shot out from his cock, spreading itself all over the former pony's face as she jerked back in surprise.

"Whoa," she uttered in surprise, wiping some of the semen off of her right cheek, "Well, at least we're done here," she noted, seeing the guildmaster breathing heavily upon finishing. She just grinned, grabbing a few tissues to clean up the mess left behind from the climax while also reaching over to pull out the covers of the bed.

"Milady…?" Sting said, catching her attention as she got under the sheets and the comforter with him.

"Good night, Sting," she replied, kissing him on the forehead, "Love you," she added, causing him to widen his eyes in shock before seeing her turn herself away and drift off into sleep.

' _Holy shit…_ ' he inwardly cursed in realization, letting a bright smile appear on his face.

"That's it?" Minerva asked the next day as he had returned to the guild, wearing his same clothes and a wide grin as he was sitting at a table with her, "You only went out to dinner with her?" she questioned on, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, but it was great!" he responded excitedly, "She even let me stay over for the night and have breakfast!" he mentioned, struggling to contain his happiness, "I tell ya," he continued, "her food's almost as good as yours!" he confessed, while the spatial magic user remained skeptical.

"You stayed over for the night?" she inquired, arching towards him as he grimaced, "Doing _what_ exactly?" she asked as she lit her hand up in a menacing manner.

"Uh… well…" he stuttered, blushing madly in embarrassment as he remembered his enchanting evening with his crush.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Rogue chimed in as a guess, with Lector and Frosch jumping onto the tabletop curiously. The white dragon slayer's mouth dropped open as his whole face went red, stunned as to how they found out so easily.

"Busted," the woman before him stated smugly with crossed arms.

"I could smell her all over you from a mile away," his fellow dragon slayer mentioned while smirking.

"Looks like someone finally got his act together…" the red furred exceed noted.

"I think so, too!" the frog costumed cat agreed, hopping up and down excitedly. Sting was just baffled by their quick deductions, but smiled, glad to have been there for Sunset at a time when she needed someone.

 **END**

 **So yeah, that happened. No one's letting up on Sting at all about his feelings…**

 **Anyways, the idea for this story came from seeing plenty of images of Sunset Shimmer on Deviantart, specifically those on uotapo's account. The way Sunset looked like a supermodel just fascinated me to no end, and his latest design of her just inspired me to write this story.**

 **Well, looks like that's that. Up next will be "Evolution" and more of "Omni Force: WAR"! Stay tuned everyone!**


End file.
